riftalefandomcom-20200215-history
Topaz
Topaz has been the very first gem to set foot on Undertale's universe or well, accidentaly arrive at it through crossing a Rift with probably no way of coming back. Topazes are very high rank soldiers or bodyguards with the purpose to protect what they're ordered; our topaz protects what she believes in and those she cares about. Despite being a fusion, topaz is aware she's two beings and not only one. Rarely she refers to herself using plural pronouns, such as "We" or "Us". This is something only seen by the ones she trusts the most, as well they need to know what she is. Both Topazes are concious and aware of the current surroundings, mostly shown by both of them having an internal talk or discussion over a subject, ocasionally turning into odd arguments. Thanks to being a gem, topaz's physical strength, SOUL and powers are higher from what a human has, by the same reason a human is stronger than a monster. Topaz's current amount of strength could be compared to a 1.5 LV 20 Human (2x More powerful), but could be compared with a LV 20 monster as well. She does not possess the ability to SAVE or LOAD, since her determination is not enough to do so, this is compesated by her outstanding amount of bravery, though. In-Battle Her fighting abilities remain untouched, fighting fiercely against the enemy with a single goal: Succeed either through MERCY or FIGHT. However, she tries to not cause any deaths as she despises such thing. Yet, topaz would have to commit murder if there was no other way to solve a problem, and more if one of her loved ones are going to get harmed. Showing that topaz is neither pacifistic or genocidal, but possesing a neutral way of acting and thinking. Soul Gems never knew they had a SOUL, as its mostly aknowledged they are not organic but made of light. Topaz wasn't an exception until crossing a rift to the earth and becoming familiar with the SOUL concept and understanding that she, and all the other gems does have one. Because of not being able to die under human circumstances nor turning into dust, after reaching 0 HP she looses her physical form to just leave two gemstones in the ground. The player fighting against her can either choose to shatter them or spare them, being shattering the equal of murder for gems. Topaz's SOUL is like any other human one would be, since her trait is bravery, her SOUL is orange tinted and gives her an enhanced amount of courage, enough to commit several actions without fear or hestation, but of course those must be very well thought first. Attacking Most of her attacks are physically based, as she lacks ranged ones except throwing her weapon or an object to the current opponent. She learned how to give different variations to them though, using the enviroment and strength to its fullest. However, due to the big amount of strength she holds, topaz never attacks in the middle of the bar but half way through, reducing her damage output to 40. This is because she does not have any intentions to commit murder. Attacks * Yellow Sweeper: Topaz attacks using her Pugil Mace in a very similar way asgore does with his Cyan-Orange Sweeping attack, instead this time it doesn't have that effect. It can be evaded though, by simply belly floping or going to one of the screen's corners. However, belly floping would be dangerous as she always ends this attack with a slam towards the ground. * Crystal Spear: Topaz throws her weapon at a high degree of strength, not powerful enough to cause severe damage though. It travels quickly through the battle box and gets impaled at the wall it was thrown at. If someone gets caugth, they'll be stunned for a couple of seconds, in which topaz remains still and does not attack. * Slam Dunk: Topaz slams her Pugil Mace against the target 3 times, each slam is hard enough to dent the weapon's crystals a little bit. If the target gets caught under one of the blows, they could possibly get badly injured. During the attack, a "!" appears for each of the slam, giving the player a basic understanding of when to dodge. * Lightning Dance: Topaz summons two of her 1 headed, smaller Pugil Sticks version on each hand to quickly head towards the target and attempt multiple times to damage them. Before ending, she fuses both into a bigger 2 headed Pugil Mace and swing it once. * Temporal Earthquake: Applying further of her strength, topaz slams her Pugil Mace against the ground making the battle box shake a little. The target falls on the ground giving her a chance to deal damage; its a weaker blow she deals next, though. * Mold Breaker: Applying her full superhuman strength topaz creates a giant hole on the battle box by slamming her Pugil Mace against the ground. After this, there is very little ground to move until the next turn where its fixed again. If the player ends up caught they forcefully loose around 75% of their HP. As an initial warning to the player, a "!" appears on the center of the battle box, giving them enough time to move out of the way. Very rare attack of hers to be used. * Shield Shatterer: Destroys almost any sort of shield using her superhuman strength. It does not affect the target except creating quite some knockback and destroying their barrier. There are some exceptions where this attack does not work. Appearance Topaz's gemstones are on both sides of her head, around where her ears would be. Her components are identical, but shorter, with one having her gemstone on the left side of her head, and the other with her gemstone on her right. Topaz has yellow hair in a short, flat top-like fashion, yellow skin, and a tinted orange visor that covers her eyes and the sides of her head. Her eyes appear to be brown. Her outfit consists of a maroon vest with Yellow Diamond's insignia, a mahogany top underneath, and dark brown bottoms that cover her feet. She has a large, wide and muscular build with relatively short legs. Personality Most of the time, topaz remains as a silent, aloof individual. Being only talkative around new persons if there is a reason for her to do so. Something she keeps as a secret, is the fact she hides what is bothering her; pretending to be fine, mostly becasue she does not want to cause a drama or only for the other persons around her. However, getting her to talk about it is not that hard, only needs the correct kind of words and circumstances. She also is a very obedient gem when it comes to follow orders, doing it without hesitation, wordelessly or question. Except if it is something against her morals. Such as murder a person without a very special reason. Topaz has a deep care for the ones she loves, something noticeable by her way of behaving when it comes to protecting those persons. She can also grow very concerned about a person's well being and current state, to the point of actually going out and look for that person; very few things are able to stop her from doing this, as her determination mantains her into that path, meaning that topaz won't give up until at least knowing that the human, monster or any sort of creature she cares about is safe. The gem also has shown to be a very brave, determined individual, just like her soul trait states. She's brave enough to venture herself through an unknown place just for someone, step in front of a fight just for someone she cares about and brave enough to tell the even most harsh truth. Besides from all that, topaz apparently posseses a certain grade of humanity and understanding of feelings; being capable of showing simpathy. Something that most of her own kind lack, this is thanks to the strict government they were put into. Topaz developed and became sentimental after both of her components were fused and bonded with each other long enough, ironically she decides to stay silent around the people she's comfortable with unless they had told the gem to talk without trouble, which she does not mind. Abilities Natural Abilities Topaz posseses all standard gem abilities, such as bubbling, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and a high degree of both durability and strength. * Photokinesis: All of the gems posses the ability to project light from their gemstone, like a flashlight. In this case, the light's hue is yellow. Its powerful enough to lit up the direction they're currently pointing or watching at. * Bubbling: All of the gems posses the ability to enclose either small or medium sized objects inside bubbles, which holds an object on stasis, inside them they can't be harmed by any external source unless the bubble is popped. It is implied that a gem could use this ability to encapsulate somebody's head and make their speak very, very hard to hear. But, the person wouldn't be under any real risk, as the bubbles are capable of generating oxygen inside. Besides from that, the gem can also send it or teleport it to the place they consider their home. * Pugil Mace Proficiency: Most of the gems from Era 1 are capable of using or having a personal weapon, which is pulled out from their gemstones under the gem's command and control. This ability does not have a limit nor recoil, meaning it could be used endlessly. When they loose the weapon, either because it was tossed away, broken or lost from the gem's grasp, it vanishes away. When it is summoned inside a fight, topaz gains (40+) ATK. However, topaz can also choose to take out 2 Pugil Sticks instead of the already fused version, which give (20+) ATK individually and only stack once. * Fusion: Since gems are made of a physical light, they have a chance to synchronize with each other and join together to create a new being. Since topaz is the fusion of two of the same type of gem, no changes can be noticed except her increased size and weapon which gains two ends and becomes longer. She can unfuse at any given time she whishes to do so, but is something very unlikeable to happen unless the situation requires both of her components. * Reforming: As any other gem, if topaz gets severely damaged she looses her physical form and retreat to the gemstones individually. After retreating, the only thing left is the gemstones. If none of these are stuck inside an object they get the chance to regenerate back. This process can either take hours or days, it all depends on how long the gem decides to stay inside. * Supernatural Stamina: Gems do not have any human needs, such as eating or sleeping. This is because of the initial purpose and the fact they're a physical light. However, if they're exposed to unbearable amounts of time using strength, they can get tired and forcefully needing to rest until they are renewed an fully functional again. Unique Abilities * Superhuman Strength: As a result of being the fusion of two already-strong gems, topaz gains more power. For example, using her bare hands she could break or lift a boulder with ease, bend iron rods and be able to dent steel walls or plates. Using her gem weapon at full force, topaz can potentially break a resistant sort of metal, including steel or titanium. This also grants her the ability to jump a considerable height, probably to reach the top of a small building. * Inmense Durability: While being fused, she gains enough resistance against blunt attacks or hits, such as a giant boulder falling on top of her. However, getting stabbed, cut through or severely slashed will damage her physical form, separate the fusion and make both of the components retreat to their respective gemstone. This is because a gem is not capable of enduring said damage, since their light can only regenerate after retreating to the gemstone. Skills * Multi-Tasking: While being fused, topaz adquires the skill to do multiple tasks at once. For example, fighting against two enemies at the same time and being able to keep up the pace with each other. For more simple things, she could be reading and talk at the same time without getting confused over the words. * Instant Adjust: Due to the outstanding amount of time they spend fused, both topazes learned how to quickly synchronize with each other even if they just reformed seconds ago. * Keen Bravery: Topaz has an enormous amount of bravery, both from her Soul Trait and personality itself, being capable of performing a series of acts without hestation or fear; only failing in subjects like committing murder or getting threatened with someone she cares about's death right where she's standing, lacking the ability to do something about it. However, this last example is very rare to take place, as she would never allow it to happen under her guard. * High Degree of Balance: Over the years, both of the gem's components learned how to stay on sync with each other, their thoughts, feelings, problems, etc. This granted topaz an inmense load of stability, being able to carry on with several subjects without much effort or care. But, sometimes the fusion can become unstable, due to probably having both of her components either on disagree or because the current situation forces them to unfuse; getting overflowed with too much surprise, negative emotions which make the fusion fall apart. History * Backstory (DystopicFate oriented) During one of her missions on homeworld, topaz accidently crossed a Rift only to realize it too late. The first thing she saw was a destroyed, abandoned, Ruined City. Filled with doubts and confusion she started travelling aimlessly in hopes to find any sort of live signs and ask where she was; not being successful she kept wandering and moving fowards without looking behind her. After quite a lot of time, she found what appeared to the Capital who was surrounded with armed humans; they misunderstood the gem for a monster and attacked her, of course topaz opposed resistance by fighting back only to let the humans know the threat she could mean, so without loosing any time they managed to destroy the fusion's physical form and took one of the gemstones for study, the other one was picked by the little girl, Chara. After reforming, both will do their best to find each other. * Backstory (RIFTALE oriented) Before the main events, Topaz was a simple, very high rank soldiers who worked for homerworld. She was a guard or bodyguard, depending on what Topaz was ordered to do; the gem always disliked this as she desired to do what she wanted, not what others ordered. During one of her normal schedule rounds of guarding, Topaz without noticing it went through a rift which sent her to The Subspace being the place where she met a young, kind girl named Chara. Both turned into very nice friends quickly and since that moment, the soldier promised to stay at the girl's side and protect her from any sort of odds threatening the girl. Relationships Topaz's relationships are very very few, as it will evolve through the story. Some of them will need to be stated on DystopicFate or RIFTALE DystopicFate * Currently, no relationships. RIFTALE * Chara Dreemurr : Both Topaz and Chara quickly became fond of each other, building a healthy relationship between the two. While Chara shows a deep care for anyone new she has recently met, Topaz only gains such care for the ones she considers very good persons, being Chara this case. The gem made a promise to the child, stay with her and make sure she is safe, just like a bodyguard would do. But, due to the gem's nature of not being very talkative, the relationship between the two is constantly bending between a professional or friendly one. Such as Chara telling Topaz to stay on The Subspace guarding it while she's gone. * Swap Frisk: At the beginning, both weren't really having a nice friendship or bond, mostly thanks to the human's cold, sharp attitude. After enough time, Frisk became somewhat fond of the gem and befriended her; thanks to the hidden compassive and caring person they have inside. As well topaz started showing a certain concern for the human's well being, to the point of even listening to them without hesitate. Since them, both have a healthy relationship like any friends would do. Category:Major CharactersCategory:People